


Not My Brother

by AssassinateMe



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Breeding, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Object Insertion, Partial Nudity, Restraints, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Trans Damian Wayne, cum stuffing, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinateMe/pseuds/AssassinateMe
Summary: Damian shows up to bring "Ric" home and Ric proves without a doubt that he isn't Damian's brother.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 339





	Not My Brother

Ric doesn't usually answer the door when people knock but whoever's here obviously isn't deterred by him ignoring them. 

"Richard! I know you're here!" 

Ric rolls his eyes. He finishes off his beer before walking to the door and yanking it open. He looks down at the kid glaring up at him. 

"Who're you?" Ric asks. 

"You know who I am," Damian snaps back. Ric really doesn't. The kid shoves his way inside before Ric can stop him so he just closes... and locks... the door behind him. Damian turns back to him angrily. 

"It's time to come home Richard," he says. 

"You must be one of my 'family'," he says and he makes air quotations. "Sorry kid you're barking up the wrong tree. I'm not Dick and I'm not going back."

"I can prove you're Dick," Damian says. Ric arches a brow at him. 

"I can prove I'm not," he says. Damian glares at him suspiciously. Ric gestures him to follow him further into the house and into the bedroom. Damian looks around and Ric pulls something out of one of his drawers. 

"Well?" Damian asks. Ric grabs his arm and Damian looks at him. He realises too late what's happening when Ric shoves him face first down on the bed and zipties his wrists together. "What are you doing!" 

"Told you. Gonna prove I'm not your brother or whatever," Ric says. Damian kicks and struggles but he's so small it doesn't really make a difference. Once he's ziptied Ric picks him up and throws him back onto the bed on his back. Damian glares even more nasty than before but this place is sound proofed and he's in street clothes. It's just going to be the two of them. Ric unbuttons Damianst pants and his struggles are easily overcome and he pulls them and his briefs off. 

"Damn look at that. You have a cute little pussy for me to rape and everything. Nice," Ric says. He throws Damian further into the bed and then climbs up after him and pins him down by the chest so he doesn't squirm away. 

"You won't. You can't," Damian says. Ric licks his lips as he fondles Damian's chest through his shirt. 

"I can and am going to. I'm not your brother remember? Too bad your tits are so small," he says. He strokes Damian's pussy and groans. "Fuck are you naturally smooth down here or just that young?" 

"S… stop," Damian demands weakly. Ric ignores him and rubs his clit until it's hard under his fingers and his pussy is starting to get damp. He spreads his plump pussy lips and shows off his slit and little clit. 

"Tight too. Oh yeah, you're a virgin. Score," Ric says. He rubs more and harder and Damian arches and squirms as he tries to get away. Unable to do so Ric makes him cum and he gasps in loud surprise. Angry tears well up in his eyes and Ric smirks. 

"That was easy. And look how wet you are already. You might be a virgin but you're a born little slut aren't you? Or maybe you always wanted 'big brother' to do this to you? What can I say I live to serve," Ric says. Again Damian tries to kick him but Ric grabs his knee and pins him down with his legs spread now. He spits on Damian's wet pussy before pushing a finger into him. Damian gasps and shudders as Ric shoves in down to the knuckle. 

"Oh that's tight and so _so_ slick. I already fucked your brothers you know. It was like they couldn't _wait_ to get a piece of me. But oh yeah you're gonna be the best," Ric says. Damian pulls against his zipties but they're too tight for him to get any leverage on to break free. Ric pulls his finger out and sticks it in his mouth with a smile. 

"Don't. I'll… I'll…" Damian says. 

"You'll what? Hurt your big brother?" Ric asks. Damian glares at him more. Ric unbuttons his own jeans and fishes out his cock and Damian's eyes go wide at the sight of it and only half erect at that. He positions himself between Damian's legs and makes him watch as he strokes himself hard. Precum drips off the tip and onto his stomach. Ric pulls a marker out of his bedside table and presses his cock against Damian's stomach. Damian swallows when he sees how big it is compared to him and Ric draws a mark on his stomach where the tip is. 

"Now let's see how much I can get in you," Ric says. Damian shakes his head and again tries to escape but Ric is too big. He holds Damian's thighs open with one hand and holds his pussy open with his thumb and holds his cock in the other hand. He rubs the tip between Damian's folds and gets himself wet with his juices. 

"Damn you are tight. Would be a shame if I had to fuck your ass instead. Let's see," he says. He holds his cock aligned as he tries to push inside and Damian whines as his pussy tries to stretch. Ric spits on it again and uses both hands to hold Damian's pussy open now as he tries again to force his cock inside. He pushes hard until the fat tip finally pops in and Damian gasps loudly at the sudden fullness. He bites his lip hard and looks at the rest of Ric's thick cock. He already feels too stretched he can't imagine taking anymore. Ric could care less though and he pushes deeper inside his cock carving its way into Damian's virgin pussy. 

"Fuck. That feels good. You really are a slut look how easy you're taking me," Ric says. Damian doesn't feel anything easy about it. Ric forces himself in further and Damian watches the bulge in his stomach climb. There's no way he can fit the whole thing Damian can see how far it is away from the marker line on his stomach. Ric makes a small mark at how deep he is now and pulls back. 

"Take it out," Damian insists. Ric thrusts back in and he throws his head back. 

"I'll knock your slutty little womb up for you don't worry," Ric says. Damian groans weakly as Ric starts fucking him. He's slow at first but as Damian gets wetter and looser he picks up speed and roughness… and deeper each time. Damian watches as the bulge passes the mark more each time. Ric rubs his clit again suddenly and he yelps at the pleasure. 

"You're so fucking wet. God that's hot. Come on, take me deeper," he groans. Damian wants to bury himself away but there's nowhere for him to go. Ric licks his lips as he squirms and squeezes even tighter around his coxk. He grabs Damian's hips and shoves in hard until his cock hits his cervix.

"There's your womb," Ric says. He makes another line with his marker for it and Damian almost sighs out loud. The mark is well below the one for Ric's full cock. He's already so full he's glad he can't take anymore. Ric fucks into him hard and fast and Damian tries to hold in his noises but they start slipping out when Ric pushes his shirt up and pinches his pink nipples. He mewls and gasps as he cums again and his face is red and wet with tears. 

Ric grabs his hips and tries to push in deeper so his hard cock is pressing against Damian's womb uncomfortably. Damian squirms and groans. 

"Stop. You can't go any further," he moans. Ric rubs above the bulge with his thumb where Damian's womb is. 

"You still have more to take. I'm gonna fuck your little virgin womb and breed you like the slut you are," he says. Damian blushes and he tries not to listen but Ric is so deep he's not sure how he's going to stop himself from getting pregnant now. And Ric only pushes deeper still trying to force his entire cock inside. Damian arches uncomfortably as Ric holds him down and shoves. He can feel it begin slipping deeper into him and forcing its way through his cervix. He whines louder at the discomfort. 

"There we go. That's it take all of my fat cock slut," Ric groans. Damian looks down at the bulge as his cock violates his womb. He's never been so full before and he feels close to bursting but there's still more of Ric's cock and without his cervix blocking the way he can force his cock in all the way to the balls. Damian gasps and pants and twists as Ric sheathes himself fully. Ric strokes himself through Damian's stomach. 

"Fuck _yes_. I can't believe I'm all in. Oh shit," Ric groans. Damian's eyes widen as Ric cums directly in his womb and with nowhere else to go his womb becomes swollen with the massive load. 

"Stop! You're gonna knock me up!" Damian yelps. 

"Oh yeah I am," Ric says. He starts fucking into Damian again hard and deep and fast, stirring up his womb with his cock. Damian sees stars as he cums yet again gushing all over Ric's cock. 

"Look at that you love the idea of being bred. You want big brother's babies, do you slut? I'm gonna stuff you so full of my cum you're gonna have twins," Ric says. Damian whimpers and Ric pushes his knees up so he can fuck into him easier. 

"That's enough! Take it out!" Damian says. Ric shoves all the way back in and groans as he cums again. "No… no more…." 

"But you're still so wet. You came here wanting me to rape you didn't you? Wanting me to fuck you full and make you heavy with my kids?" Ric groans. Damian shakes his head as Ric goes right back to fucking him stupid. His face is hot and his stomach is already bulging with his cum stuffed womb. He can feel it gushing inside of him like a balloon as Ric stirs it up with his cock. He cums twice more before he finally gets soft enough to pull out and leaves Damian with nearly a softball sized swell in his lean stomach. 

"Fuck you look good," Ric says. Damian moans weakly and tries to push some of the cum out of him but it's so deep inside and he's so tired only a little trickles out. Ric pulls something out of his drawer again and Damian isn't quick enough about closing his legs before he's being pinned open again. 

"Here let's plug you up to make sure it stays in," he says. Damian shakes his head vehemently but Ric is so much bigger than him he can hold him down with ease even if his hands weren't tied. He whines loudly as Ric pushes the can against his pussy and with the palm of his hand shoves it inside. It's thinner than Ric's cock but not by much. He forces it inside Damian's newly deflowered pussy and pushes it all the way in until the curved bottom kisses flush with his cervix. It's still full and heavy and too big to push out without his hands. 

Ric redresses him in his briefs and pants before pulling him up to his feet. The can moves inside him making him feel uncomfortably heavy but it keeps the cum packed inside his stuffed womb. 

"Alright now get out," Ric says. He doesn't free Damian's hands at all. "Before I decide to fill your ass too." 


End file.
